Des retrouvailles pour Noël
by morganeedl
Summary: Quelques mois après l'affaire Lewis, Olivia fait encore des cauchemars et est toujours très affectée. Le jour du réveillon, elle arrive beaucoup plus tôt que ce que Cragen avait exigé et cette journée se révélera bien différente de ce qu'elle avait pensé vivre.


**Pairing : Olivia Benson + Elliot Stabler**

**Titre : Des retrouvailles pour Noël**

**Contexte :**** Quelques mois après l'affaire Lewis, Olivia fait encore des cauchemars et est toujours très affectée. Le jour du réveillon, elle arrive beaucoup plus tôt que ce que Cragen avait exigé et cette journée se révélera bien différente de ce qu'elle avait pensé vivre.**

Quelqu'un se réveille en plein milieu de la nuit. Le cadran indique qu'il est trois heures vingt du matin tandis que la lumière de la lune indique qu'il s'agit d'une femme. Celle-ci est seule dans la pièce et il semblerait qu'elle ait fait un cauchemar puisqu'elle regarde attentivement les alentours, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a personne d'autre dans la chambre. Voyant qu'aucun intrus est présent, l'adulte se lève et se rend dans sa cuisine où elle prend un verre d'eau après avoir allumé une lumière. Les traits de son visage indiquent qu'elle est d'âge moyen, probablement dans la quarantaine tandis que ses cheveux sont presque noirs et arrivent juste au-dessus de ses épaules. Ses yeux expriment une grande fatigue et quelque chose d'autres, quelque chose de parfaitement indescriptible. La jolie brune paraît encore très préoccupée, son regard est totalement perdu dans le vide.

~Flashback~

Au cours du procès contre William Lewis, l'avocate de ce dernier demanda à faire abandonner toutes les charges sous prétexte que les preuves scientifiques avaient été contaminées. Rafael Barba demanda du temps pour vérifier l'authenticité du rapport et le procès fut instantanément suspendu. Les membres de l'unité spéciale rentrèrent tous ensemble aux locaux pendant que le substitut du procureur reprit la direction de son bureau, seul. La tension était à son comble et chacun se demandait ce qui allait advenir des preuves ADN. Au bout d'un moment qui leur parut une éternité, le téléphone sonna. Olivia décrocha et tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent. Elle raccrocha en se passant la main dans les cheveux, soupirant. Ce fut Nick qui prit la parole en premier.

_"Tu veux dire que l'ADN n'est pas recevable ?_

_\- C'est pire que ça, _soupira une fois encore Olivia_. Dans son infinie sagesse, la juge a carrément annulé le procès._

_\- Tu plaisantes ?_ Questionna Amanda.

_\- C'est incroyable,_ répondit Cragen en même temps que la blonde.

_\- Et pour couronner le tout, ils l'ont libéré,_ acheva la brune, montrant par son ton à quel point cela l'affectait.

_\- Pardon ? Où est-ce-qu'il a trouvé du blé pour sa caution ?_ Intervint celui qui était resté en retrait jusque-là.

_\- C'est sa chère avocate, Vanessa, qui l'a payée pour lui,_ répliqua Benson, qui insista volontairement sur le prénom de la jeune rousse.

_\- Encore un coup de bol, c'est dingue, _ajouta rapidement la plus jeune."

Ils n'avaient pas réussi à mettre ce prédateur hors d'état de nuire alors qu'ils se l'étaient promis et le choc était présent dans chacun des membres de l'unité spéciale. Juste après la dernière réflexion d'Amanda, Nick reprit la parole.

_"Tant pis, on va l'avoir au deuxième procès._

_\- Barba aura du mal à en obtenir un. On n'a plus de preuves ADN,_ elle soupira, _et surtout plus de victime._ Elle acheva sa remarque par un faux sourire."

Leur enquête semblait officiellement terminée et un mélange de déception et de colère se faisait ressentir au sein de toute l'élite. Aucun ne comprenait comment cet homme avait échappé à la justice cette fois-ci. Ils avaient pourtant tout mis en œuvre pour que cela ne se produise pas. Cependant, l'inspectrice Olivia Benson semblait étrangement plus affectée que les autres par cette libération. En effet, elle savait -comme les autres- qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un psychopathe et elle se sentait totalement démunie et impuissante. Peut-être qu'au fond elle avait compris que Lewis avait un problème avec elle. Au-delà de ça, la détective et ses collègues ressentaient une colère profonde. Amanda fut la première à l'exprimer clairement.

_"Qui est partant pour m'aider à choper cette ordure et lui coller une balle ?_

_\- Rollins !_ La reprit Cragen.

_\- Je m'en charge Capitaine. Je vais l'inviter à prendre un verre_ intervint alors Fin. _Je suis d'humeur généreuse, ça vous branche de venir ?_ Adressa-t-il à ses deux collègues.

_\- Non j'ai quelque chose de prévu, peut-être un autre soir,_ répondit instinctivement Amaro.

_\- Tu vois Gil' et Cynthia ?_ Questionna la blonde.

_\- Ouais._

_\- C'est bien,_ dit la jeune femme en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce avec son partenaire.

_\- Olivia ?_ Réinterrogea Fin.

_\- Euh…_ commença la concernée en relevant la tête. _Euh non pas ce soir, je passe trop peu de temps chez moi. _Sur ces mots, Fin et Amanda se dirigèrent vers l'ascenceur.

_\- Alors rentre. Prends deux jours de congé._

_\- Mais capitaine..._ tenta-t-elle.

_\- Ne discute pas mes ordres. Si tu reviens au boulot, j'te coffre,_ l'avertit-il en quittant à son tour la pièce."

Nick et sa partenaire se retrouvèrent désormais seuls autour du bureau de la brune. Celle-ci était toujours visiblement affectée par cette histoire. Avant de partir, Amaro s'approcha du bureau et demanda rapidement.

_"Ça va ?_ Il s'assit ensuite à côté de sa collègue tandis que celle-ci rangeait un premier dossier.

_\- Pas vraiment, non,_ répondit-elle doucement en continuant son action.

_\- Tu veux parler ?_ Questionna le brun avec intérêt.

_\- Non merci,_ répliqua la new-yorkaise en esquissant un sourire.

_\- Ok._ L'hispanique se leva, passa à côté de Benson et lui posa la main sur l'épaule avant d'ajouter. _À très vite, te laisse pas abattre._"

Sur ces mots, l'inspectrice se retrouva seule. Elle resta encore quelques secondes, voire minutes, avant de prendre ses affaires et de quitter à son tour le district. Un peu plus tard, l'enquêtrice arriva chez elle, au 203 West 89e rue. Elle ouvrit sa porte et alluma la lumière avant de refermer cette même porte. Ensuite, la new-yorkaise se dirigea vers sa cuisine où elle posa ses clés puis un sac de courses. Elle fouilla sa poche pour sortir et poser son téléphone. Tout à coup, la brune leva la tête et réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son appartement. Quelque chose était anormal. Elle arrêta instinctivement tout ce qu'elle faisait.

_ "Qui est là ?"_ Demanda-t-elle une première fois. Elle avança vers la source de son inquiétude et réitéra sa question. À cet instant précis, un bruit se fit entendre et, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire quelque geste que ce soit, Olivia se retrouva avec une arme pointée en sa direction. La policière reconnut immédiatement l'homme qui la pointait. Il s'agissait de William Lewis. Une voix se fit alors entendre. Celle-ci dégageait quelque chose de malsain, encore plus lorsqu'il prononça ces quelques mots. _"Bonsoir inspecteur Benson."_

~Fin Flashback~

Ce fut une impression soudaine d'insécurité qui ramena l'inspectrice à la réalité. Attentivement, elle observa et écouta ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, cherchant la moindre preuve d'une menace. Finalement, la détective réalisa qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un tour joué par son imagination. La brune décida donc d'aller se recoucher. Quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires ne lui feraient pas de mal, pensa-t-elle lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'en ce vingt-quatre décembre son capitaine lui avait dit, presque ordonné, d'arriver plus tard.

Pourtant, impossible pour Benson de se rendormir plus de deux heures. De ce fait, elle décida de se rendre au commissariat comme s'il s'agissait d'un jour normal. Après tout, c'était ce que représentait Noël pour elle. Ce fut pourquoi la jolie enquêtrice ne changea strictement rien à sa routine. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fêté dignement Noël. À vrai dire, elle ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir déjà comme il se doit. Au moins, pas de regret, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle était déjà sur la route de son lieu de travail.

Cette journée débuta banalement et très calmement, trop calmement même, pour celle qui se trouvait seule au bureau. L'inspectrice commençait à se perdre dans les méandres de ses souvenirs quand une voix se fit entendre derrière elle. C'était Cragen.

_"Déjà là ?_

_\- Toujours._

_\- Je ne t'avais pas dit d'arriver plus tard ?_ Questionna fermement le capitaine.

_\- Si, mais je n'arrivais plus à dormir alors je suis venue ici très tôt,_ rétorqua la brune en regardant l'horloge, réalisant qu'il n'était que sept heures et que, par conséquent, cela faisait seulement une heure trente qu'elle était arrivée.

_\- Toujours la même chose ?_ Osa le plus âgé.

_\- Les cauchemars et les flashbacks ? Oui, toujours ça,_ affirma la jolie détective.

_\- Tu devrais en parler tu sais,_ lui conseilla Cragen.

_\- Selon le psy c'est pas anormal, donc je ne sais pas quoi faire,_ soupira la new-yorkaise.

_\- Laisse-toi du temps, _conclut le commandant de l'unité spéciale."

Cragen prit la direction de son bureau tandis que Benson semblait réfléchir. Elle avait pris deux mois avant de revenir à l'unité spéciale pour les victimes. _"N'était-ce pas assez ?"_ se dit-elle à voix basse. Son travail était toute sa vie et elle était déterminée à ce que Lewis ne lui prenne pas. Ce travail de détective à l'unité d'élite était tout ce qui lui restait depuis le départ de son partenaire et depuis son kidnapping. Le temps passait toujours aussi lentement et elle était toujours aussi seule.

Deux heures après l'arrivée du capitaine, se fut au tour de Nick et Amanda de passer la porte de l'unité. Il devait être neuf heures. Les deux jeunes gens offrirent un grand sourire à leur collègue et s'installèrent à leur bureau. Fin fut le dernier à arriver au district, en fin de matinée.

L'après-midi se déroulait sans problème alors ils furent tous autorisés à partir de bonne heure. Amaro, Rollins et Tutuola partirent presque immédiatement, rejoignant leur famille. Olivia, quant à elle, décida de rester encore un peu, profitant du calme des lieux. Elle avait encore deux rapports à terminer alors elle s'exécuta, après avoir préparé du café. L'inspectrice était tellement absorbée par son travail qu'elle ne remarqua pas la personne qui venait d'arriver. _"Joyeux Noël Livia"_ résonna dans la squad room, perturbant inévitablement la brune. Ce surnom... Cette voix... Son cœur rata un battement, croyant à une hallucination. Elle leva la tête et le choc fut encore plus grand. Olivia ne l'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien la voix de son ancien partenaire qu'elle venait d'entendre. C'était bien ce surnom si particulier qu'elle venait de réentendre. C'était bien son visage qu'elle voyait. C'était irrémédiablement l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis toutes ces années qui se trouvait devant elle. Pourtant... Pourtant l'inspectrice n'était pas aussi heureuse qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. Loin de là. La détective était en colère après son ancien meilleur ami. Il l'avait quittée sans même lui dire au revoir. Elle en avait été profondément blessée. Après plusieurs minutes, Benson décida de rompre le silence qui devenait trop pesant.

_"Elliot,_ commença difficilement la new-yorkaise, _qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?_

\- _Je suis... Je suis venu te souhaiter un joyeux Noël_, répondit l'ancien policier en essayant de paraître naturel.

_\- Tu te moques de moi j'espère ?_ Questionna avec ironie l'inspectrice."

Elliot comprit qu'Olivia lui en voulait encore énormément. Il comprenait ce sentiment mais il avait secrètement espéré que le temps aurait eu son effet. Aujourd'hui, le père de famille devait se faire pardonner, si c'était réellement ce qu'il souhaitait. Ce fut pourquoi il reprit la parole.

_"Olivia... je suis terriblement désolé. Je n'ai pas su te dire au revoir. Je n'ai pas su t'apprendre moi-même ton départ. J'ai été complètement lâche avec toi, et je m'en veux chaque jour._ Il marqua une pause. _Je suis revenu parce que... parce que j'ai appris..._ Elliot ne put terminer sa phrase.

_\- Lâche,_ sembla-t-elle réfléchir, _tu as choisi le bon mot Elliot. Quant à ce que tu as appris, pas besoin de revenir dans ma vie par simple pitié, je n'en ai pas besoin et j'en ai jamais eu besoin,_ conclut-elle froidement, prête à le laisser là où il était.

_\- Attends! Je ne suis pas revenu par pitié Liv' ! Comment pourrais-je avoir pitié de la femme la plus courageuse qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer? La plus forte et la plus compatissante. La plus..._

_\- La plus ?_ l'interrompit la détective.

_\- La femme la plus merveilleuse et la plus ravissante,_ avoua timidement Elliot, qui avait visiblement perdu de son naturel colérique."

La jolie enquêtrice resta là, complètement immobile et incapable de sortir le moindre mot. Elle avait rêvé ce moment tellement de fois, dans tellement de scénarios différents et pourtant celui-ci n'en faisait pas parti. Jamais Olivia n'avait imaginé que l'homme dont elle était amoureuse depuis le début partirait pendant plusieurs années avant de revenir lui annoncer ses sentiments moins d'un an après un kidnapping. Pourtant, c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer et... elle était prête à le prendre, pour le moment.

_"Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner lâchement et me laisser toute seule pendant des années pour faire Dieu sait quoi puis revenir dans ma vie comme si tu ne l'avais jamais quitté El'..._ C'était la première fois qu'elle réutilisait son surnom depuis toutes ces années et l'impression en elle était des plus étranges.

_\- ... _Il était incapable de répondre alors elle reprit.

_\- J'avais besoin de toi plus tôt, tu n'as pas été là..._ elle se sentait de plus en plus mal mais elle essayait de rester neutre. _Tu n'as pas été là... J'ai tellement espéré que tu viennes me sauver. J'y ai cru, j'ai été naïve. Tu n'en avais plus rien à faire de moi. Et maintenant que je commence à remonter la pente tu oses prétendre m'aimer ? Allez Elliot, il est temps pour toi d'arrêter ce jeu._ Benson conclut son monologue avant de se mettre à pleurer."

Elle détourna les yeux quelques instants, le laissant réfléchir. Ses larmes menaçaient de couler depuis qu'elle l'avait entendu. Lui restait là, analysant ce que son ancienne équipière venait de lui dire. Olivia avait tout faux, elle était à côté de la plaque. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela.

_"J'ai jamais arrêté de me soucier de toi. Jamais. Et si j'avais su ce qu'il se passait au moment où ça se passait j'aurais tout fait pour te retrouver, absolument tout. Je n'aurais pas été capable de te laisser dans une telle situation sans déployer tous les moyens. Je changerais tout si on pouvait recommencer. Je t'aurais expliqué toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je voulais partir avant de le faire. Je sais que tu aurais trouvé les mots pour me faire rester et on aurait surmonté ça ensemble. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, tout comme je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelles._ Il s'arrêta et soupira. _Tout comme je n'ai pas été là quand cet homme te faisait les pires horreurs... Je suis tellement désolé... 'Livia, si j'ai démissionné ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de cette fusillade... même si ça a pesé lourd dans la balance,_ admit-il. _La raison principale pour laquelle je suis parti... Je t'aimais tellement que je n'étais plus capable de me contenter de ce que nous avions déjà. Ça me rendait fou et je ne voulais pas tout risquer. Alors j'ai risqué de te perdre définitivement... ça a été la pire erreur parce que je ne pouvais pas te tirer de ma tête. Olivia Margaret Benson, je suis fou amoureux de toi, et ce depuis la seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi."_

Les larmes que retenaient tant bien que mal l'inspectrice se mirent à couler. Elle était tellement touchée par ce monologue, toutes ces déclarations. Liv' les avaient tellement attendues qu'elle n'y croyait plus, comme elle ne croyait pas en la magie de Noël. Et pourtant... celui qu'elle aimait depuis toutes ces années étaient revenu en ce vingt-quatre décembre pour lui dévoiler ses sentiments. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus maintenant, si ce n'était de pouvoir fonder sa propre famille?

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, la new-yorkaise combla l'espace vide entre Stabler et elle, avant de presser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'agissait là d'un baiser d'une infinie tendresse, d'une infinie douceur, empli d'amour et de tout un tas d'autres choses. Elle approfondit légèrement l'instant, se perdant dans ce baiser comme elle ne s'était jamais perdue auparavant. Benson avait tant rêvée de ce moment qu'il était encore plus incroyable que ce qu'elle n'avait osé espéré.

L'officière se recula au bout d'une bonne minute et elle plongea ses yeux chocolat dans les yeux bleus de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse. C'était à son tour de prononcer ces quelques mots. Elle inspira profondément et lui avoua.

_"Elliot Stabler, je suis folle amoureuse de toi, et ce depuis la seconde où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi._ Olivia utilisa les mêmes mots que lui afin de donner un impact encore plus important à ce qu'elle venait de déclarer."

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans un baiser empli d'amour et de tendresse. Une fois celui-ci rompu, les amoureux se regardèrent dans yeux.

_"Joyeux Noël El'._

_\- Joyeux Noël ma Livia,_ répondit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne, se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'unité spéciale pour les victimes."


End file.
